Update:The Return of Galvek
Along with some additions to the Myths' Guild, expanding on last week's epic Dragon Slayer II quest, today's update delivers some more of last year's polled features, bugfixes and the ever-demanded QoL tweaks. If fighting Galvek for the first time wasn't exciting enough, you can now repeat the epic fight from Dragon Slayer II as many times as you like! You can also watch back some of the epic cutscenes included as part of the quest. Within the Myths' Guild, to the left of the entrance, you will find the Pool of Dreams. Interacting with the Pool of Dreams will give you two new options, as shown below. When choosing the "Refight Galvek" option, you will be taken directly to the fight. Any deaths within this version of the fight are considered safe. Should you fail, you will be safely returned to the Myths' Guild free of charge, with all items you had equipped and in your inventory. You can interact with the Dream List next to the Pool of Dreams to track your Galvek kill count and best time. Selecting "Rewatch Cutscenes" will produce the following list of cutscenes to be viewed at your convenience, as many times as you like! In this update, we'll be making some changes to the way permanent Iron Man works. We'd found that many new players chose to make their Iron Man status permanent, then asked to have it removed anyway. The permanent option remains popular with players who've worked hard on their Iron Man progress, and want to be sure they can't get downgraded, but we are no longer offering that option to brand new accounts. New players will therefore no longer be able to select the option for permanent Iron Man status on Tutorial Island. Upon reaching 1000 total skill level, you can set permanent Iron Man status by speaking to the Iron Man tutors in Lumbridge. Existing permanent Iron Men are not affected by this change. The current process to remove permanent Iron Man will still apply to those wishing to remove it, even after applying it when reaching 1000 total skill level. You can now talk to Ignisia, found within the Wintertodt camp, to trade in empty Tomes of Fire for 100 Burnt pages per Tome. As you already can with Steel and Rune, you'll now be able to paint heraldic colours onto Adamant Shield & Full Helms! A toggle has been added to the Bracelet of ethereum that will when toggled on; absorb the ether dropped from revenants when killed. *Players who die inside of places which carry a Grave collection system (Vorkath, Grotesque Guardians etc.) after having been in PvP situations will no longer have the kill credited to the PKer. *For consistency, the Jar within the Grotesque Guardian PoH display case has been moved. *We have moved a fire that players could walk over during the ship jumping section of Dragon Slayer 2 . *Vorkath's acid pools will now trigger more consistently if running over them. *The stone guardian models in Dragon Slayer II have been adjusted to be easily identifiable, regardless of their colour. *We have further reduced the Magic defence of the Zombified spawn during the Vorkath encounter to prevent splashing. *Surge spells can now be used in the puzzles during the Enakhra's Lament quest. *Upgrading worn Ava's devices now displays the correct worn model on purchase. *The colour of the spikes on the Dragon boots and Dragon platebody have been reverted to white to be consistent with other dragon items. *The ice chunk entrance to Vorkath now has a quick-leave option. The standard leave option will now prompt a message to confirm whether you wish to leave or not. *Dragonkin's chatheads have been slightly improved. *The 3rd age robe top no longer attaches to the Heavy Ballista on a female character. *The 3rd age robe top is now correctly rendered above the Ancestral robe bottom. *Adjusting Prayers just before a cutscene starts no longer causes the text to not be displayed. *Robert the Strong's special attack animation will now appear more consistently. *The range of dragons on the grand fleet during Dragon Slayer II have been increased. *Various spelling errors within Dragon Slayer 2 have been fixed. *The Fountain of rune now correctly highlights Surge spells. *Farmer's boro trousers no longer have a floating polygon when equipped on a female character. *Capes will no longer clip through the body when wielding a ballista. *You're no longer able to switch gender via the make-over mage in F2P worlds with any piece of the Farmers' outfit equipped. *The Pirate hat now correctly sits on the head of female characters. *An issue where if players selected a puzzle box twice in a row the tiles would not appear has been addressed. Alongside this, the puzzles will now move a lot smoother and are now as a whole, better to use. *You can no longer receive unlimited replacement gems from Gnormadium Avlafrim during One Small Favour. *Spelling errors when examining the Crate of Potions during Dragon Slayer 2 have been resolved. *Wrath Runes have been added to the Price checker, Murky Matt, in the Grand Exchange. *The name of the Corsair Traitor has been adjusted when fighting it in Nightmare Zone Hard mode. *A grammar issue in Unferth's dialogue has been fixed. *We have renamed "Crushed Dragon bones" to "Crushed Superior Dragon bones" to avoid any confusion of what they are. The Herblore skill guide has also been updated to reflect this. *A typo in Erdan's dialogue when asking who he is has been fixed. *A spelling error in the Lithkren Notes has been fixed. *A safety message has been added to the Bounty Teleport spell. Players will have to opt in to this message by right clicking the spell in the spellbook. *The abyssal Bludgeon now has a weight equal to the sum of the pieces. *Missing punctuation has been added to Sarah's dialogue. *Deadman Mode players will now be blocked from trying to enter instances within the Dragon Slayer 2 quest when skulled. *The combat tutors in Lumbridge will now more consistently hand out items. *All remaining Seasonal Deadman worlds have been removed, marking the end of the season. Over the next few weeks we're due to release improvements to Fossil Island and the Barbarian Assault ranged rework. You can also expect a new poll blog to be live tomorrow, which will detail some changes we'd like to propose for certain items, including drops from Vorkath. The poll for this blog is expected to be live in-game early next week. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team